Historia Alterada
by Pammys
Summary: Um episódio alterado de InuYasha e Kagome Mirok e Sango,leiam para saber mais, sou péssima em resumos


Vocês se lembram do episódio em que o ancestral do Houjo aparece? Minha fic é sobre esse episodio só que com mudanças, vamos ver no que dá...

* * *

**Para quem não lembra...**  
Kagome estava na sua escola, comendo seu lanche quando, Houjo a chama para mostrar o pergaminho dos seus ancestrais, e adivinha o que ela viu: o ancestral do houjo que vivia na Era Feudal se casou com uma pessoa chamada Kagome e teve filhos com ela, ela ficou curiosa mas, achou melhor esquecer isso...  
Na Era Feudal: InuYasha estava irritado como sempre e acaba trombando com quem? O ancestral do Houjo, ele logo de cara se apaixona por Kagome. O ancestral do Houjo estava lenando uma espada para a montanha, pois só assim ela poderia ser purificada ja que o templo havia sido destruido (sabe quando o Narak tinha sumido? Ai o InuYasha lutou com ele? No mesmo dia que a Kikyou morreu?). Kagome bondosa como sempre pediu para InuYasha ajuda-lo, falando que ele destruio o templo (de certa forma é verdade).  
E lá vão eles felix da vida (menos o InuYasha), levar a espada para ser purificada mas, isso não era tão facil como imaginavam, havia um youkai que queria a espada para si. Inuasha luta com esse youkai e vence (sai ferido mais vence).

**E ai que a minha história começa a mudar...**

* * *

Era feudal 7:00 AM (nussa parece alias)

Todos estavam dormindo, até InuYasha estava no décimo quinto sono (deve ser pelo cansaço), até que Kagome acorda para preparar o café da manha, Houjo percebe e vai atrás dela deixando os outros dormindo.

Bom dia Kagome.  
Bom dia Houjo.  
Er...Kagome poderia falar com você um instante?  
Claro que sim -diz sorrindo- sobre o que você quer falar?  
É melhor você sentar...  
Tá bom -sentando-  
É...é...é que eu...eu queria dizer que...que eu te...eu te a...eu te amo e, te perguntar...se você não gostaria...não gostaria de se casar comigo e...e ter um filho meu...e então aceita?  
Ho...Ho...Houjo...eu não sei o que dizer...quer...quer dizer eu estou muito honrada mas, eu preciso pensar  
Esta bem, eu deixarei você pensar.

Kagome preparou o café da manhã e ficou pensando no que Houjo tinha dito tempos atras.  
"Me casar com o Houjo será que eu devo?"  
"Eu não sei mas havia uma Kagome naquele pergaminho, e se for eu?"  
"Se for eu e não aceitar, o Houjo da minha época não existira"  
"Não isso eu não quero, o Houjo não pode não existir por minha causa"  
"Mas quem eu amo é o InuYasha não o Houjo o que eu sinto pelo Houjo é amizade nada mais"  
"É eu amo o InuYasha só não sei se ele me ama"

Kagome  
InuYasha? "Será que ele sabe?"  
Eu ouvi tudo e então o que você vai fazer?  
"Ele sabe" Eu...eu não sei.  
Não sabe você ainda esta pensando em dizer sim? "Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você por favo diga que não"  
Inu...InuYasha eu preciso pensar, por favor me deixe sozinha...  
Se é isso que você quer não vou te impedir, vou acordar os outros para comer e depois seguirmos em busca do Narak.  
Ta bom. "Será que ele esta com raiva de mim?"

Cabana da Kaede 8:33 AM

InuYasha como disse foi acordar os outros.  
Hei acordem, temos que pegar o Narak  
Ahn mais dez minutinho -diz Mirok-  
ACORDEM CAMBADA DE PREGUISSOSOS, AGENTE TEM QUE ENCONTRAR O NARAK COMO VOCÊS QUEREM DERROTAR ELE COM ESSA PREGUISSA?  
Já acordei, já acordei  
Agora vamos comer...  
Tá papai já to indo  
Pow -Mirok leva um soco na cabeça-  
Sangozinha me ajuda?  
Em primeiro lugar eu não sou Sangozinha e em segundo você mereceu...Agora vamos logo  
Ta ta

Depois do cafe da manhã, na floresta 9:00 PM

Depois de andarem muito a maioria já estva cansada de andar.  
InuYasha?  
Hu?  
Vamos descansar...  
Não  
Por que?  
Po que ainda nem temos pistas do Narak...  
VAMOS DESCANSAR  
NÃO  
SIM  
NÃO  
SIM  
NÃO  
SIM  
NÃO  
SIM  
NÃO  
SENTA  
AI. POR QUE FEZ ISSO BAKA?  
PARA VOCÊ DEIXAR DE SER GROSSO, E BAKA É VOCÊ...  
FEH, TANTO FAZ. Sango eu posso falar com você a sós um instante?  
Pode, sim. Vamos para um lugar mais calmo  
InuYasha, quer ficar com todas as garotas para ele  
EU NÃO SOU TARADO QUE NEM VOCÊ MIROK, E NÃO PENSE EM NOS SEGUIR EU ESCUTO VOCÊ A METROS..  
Tah. Hump. Sangozinha não se esqueça de mim  
Mirok para de ser infantil. Vamos logo InuYasha...

Em um ponto qualquer da floresta 10:00 PM

InuYasha e Sango estavam sentados na floresta.  
Er Sango, o que eu queria falar para você é sobre a Kagome  
Pode falar  
InuYasha explico todo o ocorrido...  
É InuYasha estou vendo que o caso é grande.  
Mas o que eu faço se eu me declarar e ela não me amar? E se eu levar um não na cara dura?  
InuYasha não sei se você percebeu mas a Kagome te ama...

Não muito longe da li Mirok resolve que eles estão demorando tempo demais e resolve ir ver o que eles estão fazendo.  
InuYasha espero que você não esteja fazendo nada demais com a Sango  
E vai para o ponto onde InuYasha e Sango conversava, ele não via nada apanas ouvia uma coisa muito estranha.

Eu to com fome InuYasha  
Pera ai -InuYasha pula em uma arvore e pega uma fruta- Toma pode comer  
Você acha que a Kagome vai se irritar  
Sei lá e tambem não me importa. Mas eu acho que o Mirok esta com ciumes.  
Aquele monje hentai não tem direito a nada  
Sei.  
Sango morde a fruta e uma coisa nojenta sai da fruta.  
Ai o que é isso nojento saindo disso?  
Calma, vai dizer que você nonca viu isso?  
Eu já vi mas nunca enfiei na boca  
Eta isso não é veneno não, eu acho que é até nutritivo. Mas já que você tem nojo, eu vou limpar.  
Obrigada, facilitaria você limpar isso para mim  
De nada. Pronto já limpei.  
Nossa você esta tão gentil hoje ou é impressão minha  
Eu estou como sempre...você que esta imaginando coisas  
Deve ser -Sango dá uma mordida na fruta- isso é bom -indicando a fruta-  
Eu sei, eu não te daria uma coisa ruim né?  
InuYasha você esta sim sendo mais gentil comigo.  
Se você quiser que eu seja mais bravo eu sejo, só estou tentando ser amigavel.  
Não precisa ficar bravo. Assim do geito que você esta, fazendo fica perfeito  
Pode até ser só que eu preciso me controlar mais. Espero que você nao conte para Kagome isso.  
Não se preocupe eu não vou contar nada do que a gente fez aqui para Kagome e nem para o Mirok, agora que a gente já acabou vamos voltar.  
Tá bom  
Mirok com a mente poluida que tem pensou que era outra coisa e foi exaltado para onde Kagome se encontrava pensando e comendo. Houjo estava examinando umas plantas perto de la.  
Oi Mirok quer comer? Eu acabei de esquentar.  
Eu estou sem fome hoje Kagome  
Nossa o que aconteceu?  
Nada não  
Cade a Sango?  
Esta com o InuYasha  
A ta bom.  
Depois de um tempo InuYsasha e Sango chegaram.  
Onde vocês estavam?  
A na floresta Kagome.  
Fazendo o que?  
-InuYasha deu um olhar tipo "Fique quieta" para Sango- Nada não?  
-Kagome notou o olhar- É mesmo InuYasha?  
Claro o que você pensou que agente estava fazendo?  
Sei lá, estão com fome?  
Eu não  
E você InuYasha  
O que você fez?  
Ramen  
Manda

Logo depois todos foram dormir: Kagome estava ao lado de InuYasha pensando na decisão que iria tomar, InuYasha estava do lado de Sango pensando no que ela disse, Sango estava ao lado de Mirok pensando em um meio de ajudar InuYasha, Mirok estava ao lado de Houjo tentando tirar a imagem poluida que sua mente criou ao ouvir aquela conversa e Houjo estava dormindo junto com Shippou.

Floresta 3:00 AM

Todos estavam dormindo menos Kagome que não conseguia parar de olhar para InuYasha que estava deitado em seu colo devido ao seu movimento durante a noite.  
Meu InuYasha -diz Kagome em um volume inaudivel-  
Kagome beija InuYasha na testa e depois da um selinho nele. Levanta e cuidadosamente para que InuYasha não acordasse tira ele de cima de suas pernas e vai para uma cachoeira que ficava ali perto.  
Sango que não estava conseguindo dormir, ve tudo. Observa se Kagome saiu e acorda InuYasha.  
InuYasha acorda  
Anh...Sango...o que você quer  
Falar com você  
Não pode ser amanha?  
Não tem que ser agora ou você quer peder a Kagome para o Houjo ou o Kouga?  
Nunca  
Então vamos  
Tah ta  
Mirok acorda e so vê os dois saindo isso o faz ficar com raiva e ao mesmo tempo triste por pensar que perdeu Sango para InuYasha.

Bosque 3:20 AM

Sango fala logo qual é o seu plano  
Não é direito um plano, você só precisa falar o que você sente para ela  
E depois levar um não bem na minha cara? Nem pensar  
Você não sabe se vai levar um não  
Eu sei  
Como? Vai lah agora antes que eu te obrigue...  
Me obrigar não sei como...  
Não sabe? -Sango tira um pó que serve para deixar até um youkai com problemas de faro desmaiado- Eu ponho isso no seu nariz.  
Ta eu vou -diz InuYasha meu zonzo-  
Agora vai, rapido  
Já to indo.

Cachoeira 4:05 AM

Kagome esta em pé na freste da cachoeira admirando o nada.  
Kagome  
Spalsh  
Kagome se assusta e cai na água, torcendo o pé  
InuYasha?  
Eu  
Seu idiota por que você foi me assustar? -tentando levantar- Ai  
Você se machucou espera eu te ajudo. Me desculpa eu não queria te machucar.  
Obrigada "O InuYasha disse desculpa?". Agora o que você veio fazer aqui?  
"Dizer que eu te amo e não consigo viver sem você" Conversar com você -pondo Kagome sentada de frente para ele-  
Sobre o que? Não dava para ser mais tarde?  
"Eu bem que pensei isso mas a Sango me obrigou a vim falar com você agora" Eu queria te dizer tudo o que eu sinto...  
"Lá vem bomba"So...  
Shii só escuta -pondo o dedo na boca dela- "Ou eu falo agora sem brigar e você deixa ou eu não falo nunca mais"  
"Acho melhor eu escutar" -afirmando com a cabeça-  
Eu queria dizer o que eu sinto por você  
"Só falta dizer que vai me odiar pelo negocio do Houjo"  
Exclarece tudo de uma vez por todas, botar tudo para fora.  
"Dizer que ama a Kikyou e que vai me deixar para ficar com ela"  
Dizer que euteamoenãoconsigoviversemvocê  
"Eu to ficando louca" O...o que?  
Dizer que eu te amo, não consigo viver sem você, falar para você não se casar com o Houjo e pedir para você namorar comigo. "É nessa hora que eu levo um fora"  
"Eu devo estar sonhado, ele me pediu em namoro?1"-Kagome não diz nada simplismente beija InuYasha-  
Depois de uns minutos...  
Eu vou aceitar isso como um sim  
Eu te amo InuYasha  
Eu tambem te amo  
Kagome senta na frente de InuYasha. InuYasha abraça Kagome. Os dois acabam dormindo pois não haviam descansado nada na noite anterior.

Floresta 3:25

Mirok estava acordado esperando Sango voltar. Sango chega com um sorriso no rosto.  
Sango -diz Mitok sério-  
O que foi Mirok?  
Você esta tendo um caso com InuYasha?  
O que? Vamos sair daqui...  
Ta bom

Bosque 3:50 AM

Agora me explica tudo  
Você esta tendo um caso com InuYasha?  
Não, por Kami. O que te deu essa idéia?  
Eu vi, ou melhor eu ouvi a sua conversa...a do eu to com fome...  
Eu estava com fome ai ele me deu uma fruta, a fruta tinha uma minhoca ai ele pegou outra fruta e me deu só isso  
Sério Sangozinha você não fez nada com ele?  
Não  
"Então é melhor eu falar antes que eu me arrependa de não ter dito" Sangozinha eu te amo, te amo de verdade, você quer namorar comigo? Olha eu sei que a gente pode não voltar vivo da luta contra o Narak, mas, eu quero passar todo esse tempo com você e depois quem sabe se a gente voltar vivo da luta contra o Narak, você se casaria comigo?  
"O que ele disse?" Mirok...  
"Vo levar um fora"  
Eu aceito namorar com você por uma condição  
Qualquer coisa Sangozinha  
Que você pare de ser mulherengo  
Tudo por você Sangozinha  
Então estamos namorando -Sango dá um beijo em Mirok-. Vamos dormir aqui mesmo eu estou muito cansada para voltar  
Esta bem, você que manda Sangozinha  
E dormem poi lá...

Floresta 6:00 AM

Houjo acorda e percebe que nem: Kagome, InuYasha, Sango e Mirok estão lá e resolve ir atras deles.  
Houjo vai até um bosque e ve Sango deitada abraçada com Mirok dormindo encostado na unica ávore que havia por la, iluminados pelo nacer-do-sol (a ávore da foto do desafio). E resolve acorda-los (estraga prazer).  
Sango acorda  
Ahn...Houjo  
Você dormiu aqui por que?  
Nada não, Mirok acorda...  
Ahn Sangozinha, então não foi um sonho? Sangozinha eu te amo  
Eu tambem -Sango da um selinho em Mirok-  
Uhu...  
Desculpa Houjo  
Não foi nada, vocês sabem aonde esta a Kagome?  
Ela esta na cachoeira, mas é melhor você não ir lá...  
Por que?  
Ela esta lá com InuYasha e aposto que eles não querem ser pertubados  
Bestera eu vou lá  
Você não quer me ouvir. Agora Sangozinha vamos cutir nosso momento juntos observando o nacer-do-sol  
Claro amor, eu acho que agente não somos as unicas pessoas que vão curtir um otimo momento juntos  
Eu tambem acho...

Cachoeira 6:25 AM

InuYasha estava acordado só admirando o rosto de sua amada  
Ahn InuYasha  
Sim  
O que você disse ontem não foi um sonho?  
Não  
Você me ama?  
Sim  
E a Kikyou?  
Ela não é nada a não ser um amor antigo  
Jura?  
Sim  
Você nunca vai me deixar?  
Não  
Eu te amo  
Eu tambem te amo  
A quanto tempo você esta acordado? -se espreguissando-  
Sei lá uns 20 minutos, eu estava com medo de te acordar e alem do mais eu queria admirar você dormindo.  
Eles se beijam e Houjo chega e ve a cena, logo ele entende que Kagome não ama ele.  
Quem esta ai?  
O que foi InuYasha?  
Eu ouvi alguem..  
Calma InuYasha não precisa se estressar sou eu -diz Houjo saindo dos arbustos-  
Houjo eu queria dizer que não posso me casar com você, não amando InuYasha  
Eu sei não precisa explicar, bem eu vou para casa. Não se preocupe Kagome, dizem que existe uma pessoa para cada um nesse mundo, você já encontrou a sua agora eu vou encontrar a minha. Vou voltar para meu vilarejo...  
Esta bem, espero que não fique com raiva de mim, tchau  
Tchau Kagome -diz ele saindo-  
Bem InuYasha...  
Kagome?  
Acho melhor agente voltar  
Esta bem

Floresta 6:47 AM

Kagome e InuYasha chegam e encontram Sango e Mirok...  
Oi Sango, oi Mirok...  
Oi Kagome, InuYasha você fez aquilo?  
Fiz e adivinha estamos namorando...  
Verdade Kagome?  
Sim Sango...  
Vocês não são os unicos, Sangozinha conta para eles  
Eu e o Mirok tambem estamos namorando...  
Parabens  
Shippou acorda...  
Eu dormi tão bem  
Todos em coralEu tambem  
Cade o Houjo  
Foi para casa dele...Então vamos? Eu tenho que voltar para minha Era...  
É vamos, Kagome eu vou com você  
Esta bem, vamos voltar em uma semana...tchau gente  
Tchau Kagome, eu tenho que ir para o meu vilarejo. Quer vir comigo Sango?  
Claro  
E eu?  
Você fica na cabana da Kaede Shippou  
Esta bem...

* * *

**Finalmente consegui acabar...  
Ai rapidinho daqui a pouco eu posto o outro cap. na outra fic que eu fiz, não pense que eu abandonei vocês. Eu nao tenho culpa que outras coisas tipo: Finais de temporada na Waner, Fox e alguns filmes de estreias, cinema me atrasaram na fic mas ja ja eu posto o proximo cap da fic Sera Destino? blz?  
Bem é só...**

**Beijocs  
Xauzinho**

Kik: Eu vai terminar assim sem eu aparecer?  
Nar: E eu tambem não apareço?  
Ses: Eu acho uma injustiça eu não aparecer...  
Eu: Ai desculpa eu fiz essa fic com pressa, eu fiz essa fic em um dia, conversando no msn e ainda tendo que aturar meu irmão cantando a musica "eu me remexo muito do madagascar" (não que eu não tenha gostafdo do filme mas é que ele é muito desafinado)...  
Ses: Mesmo assim você poderia ao menos citar meu nome né?  
Eu: Ai desculpa Sesshy, eu prometo que na proxima fic você vai se dar bem...  
Kik: Kikyou ei e eu? Sempre nas suas fics vc me põe como vilã, não dava para diferenciar?  
Eu: É por que eu não gosto de você, mas eu citei seu nome na fic pegando o papel e mostrando  
Kik: Claro que sim você falou pois a Kagome falando o meu nome e o InuYasha falando que não liga para mim.  
Eu: Você teria outra participação se o meu pc não tivesse pifado ou se eu tivesse mais tempo para escrever...  
Kik: Claro eu sendo morta  
Eu: Bem que eu queria, mas você já foi morta na minha primeira fic e além do mais vaso ruim não quebra. Mas eu tenho que admitir que a participação que eu tinha planejado para você não era de vilã...  
Kik: Era de que então?  
Eu: Bem o InuYasha iria fala com você, e voce daria um conselho para ele e ajudaria a Kagome que estava quase morrendo...  
Kik: Gostei até, dava para você fazer outra fic com essa cena?  
Eu: Eu vou tentar, mais eu prometo que na minha proxima fic eu vou explorar seu lado sentimental, e tento colocar aquela cena. Vou mostrar seu lado getil e vitima das coisas mas só por que minha amiga pediu, se fosse por mim você nem apareceria na fic...  
Kik: Quem é essa amiga?  
Mi: Eu em pessoa Kikyou eu te adoro  
Eu: Sai da qui, o que você esta fazendo aqui afinal?  
Mi: Vim defender a Kikyou.,..  
Kik: Obrigada eu aprecio muito meus fans  
Mi: De nada  
Eu: Mais eu nem tava xingando ela  
Mi: Mais falou mau, eu só te perdoo por que eu já li um pouco da sua proxima fic e sei o que vai acontecer com ela...  
Kik: É coisa boa?  
Mi: É uma coisa ótima. Uma coisa ótima, ve se escreve logo  
Eu: Ta bom  
Nar: E eu como fico?  
Eu: Você Narak fica no mesmo..  
Nar: Eu não apareci em nenhuma fic sua, nem como vilão  
Eu: Narak você é o principal vilão da história, não da para você fazer papel de bom...  
Mi: Calma Narak, não se preocupa, você vai ter uma apresentação especial na proxima fic...  
Nar: Mesmo? De que tamanha?  
Mi: Depende, só sei que de um jeito ou de outro você vai aparecer...  
Eu: Ei a fic é minha esqueceu ¬¬"  
Mi: Deixa ele aparece...vai  
Eu: Tá mas não vai ser como mocinho  
Nar: Pra mim tah otimo, só aparecendo, tendo falas  
Eu: Falas você vai ter mas não sei se vai ser muitas...  
Nar: Mas vão ser falas?  
Eu: Sim falas...  
Nar: Oba  
Ses: Eu tambem vou ter falas?  
Eu: Eu acho que você vai ter um cap. O que você acha Mi?  
Mi: É um cap e mais umas aparições nos outros...  
Eu: Vamos ver...  
Ses: Pelo menos eu já to garantido na fic...  
Eu: Você e a Rin, avisa para ela...  
Rin: Eu vou aparecer...oba  
Eu: Rin você vai ter uma aparição muito especial na fic...  
Rin: Qual?  
Eu -contando no ouvido da Rin- gosto?  
Rin: Amei! Ai mas ve se eu fico bonita...  
Eu: Claro...agora tchau...  
Inu: Ei eu nem apareci aqui...  
Eu: Que egoista, você apareceu na fic e você ainda ficou com a Kagome...  
Inu: É mais...  
Eu: Mais nada, eu sou a dona da fic vai embora...  
Inu: E se eu não for?  
Eu: Tá bom, -escrevendo- Kagome abandona InuYasha pelo Kouga, InuYasha vai atras de Kikyou mas ela encontra algo melhor, InuYasha cai nas garras do Narak que desmembra ele em pedacinhos e depois dá para os cachorros comerem...  
Nar: Até para mim esta sombrio...  
Inu: Credo, eu vou embora...  
Eu: Agora tchau, acabo até o proximo cap. de Sera Destino?  
Mi: Ou a proxima fic, até mais  
Eu: Quem quer comer brigadeiro com trakinas? E ver um filme de terror  
Mi: Nossa, eu faço pipoca e que filme?  
Eu: Vocês escolhem...  
Mi: Contos de terror..  
Eu: Pode ser vamos...  
Mi: Vocês não vem?  
Ses: Ela não convido...  
Eu: Eu convidei todos, agora vão vir ou não?  
Todos: Ta bom...


End file.
